Reverb (Raphiq Militus XIII)
'Raphiq Militus XIII''' is a 17 year old that became the Nephlim known as Reverb. He has the abilities of the species, and is considered one of the strongest.'' Histrory/Background Raphiq was one of the rare Metahumans who manifested his Mystiokinetic abilities on his own at birth. This was because he is part of the Militus Family. Members of this family can manifest their powers at birth and have one of the strongest bonds with their abilities. The family also had a tradition where the strongest of the family took the title of " Reapyr" due to a name given by the locals in the past, and since it was the name of his family's species when they ascended. For years, Raphiq trained with his powers and became one of the most powerful Magicians out there. He also used his abilities to deal with the crooked police officers and militia that plagued his town in North Africa along with other members of his family. This was until one day, he went through the natural evolution/ascension that all Metas go through. He transformed and seemingly disappeared from the planet, leaving many to believe he died, or ran away. His family knew better, and waited till the day he returned as a Mystiq. The day had finally come when the family noticed an increased rate of attacks on local militias, including ones that weren't even on the grid. The Militus had sent relatives to investigate another attack, and had finally realized that Raphiq had returned and became more powerful after watching beat a small army of Militia men with relative ease. He then went with his relatives back to the home, where he apologized for the long absence and reunited with his family, later discovering his double nature as a Nephilim due to a conversation with ancestors on the Spirit Plane. He then decided to continue his "hobby" and took up the mantle of "Reapyr". He is now an anonymous Demigod who strikes fear into both the corrupt police and the militia. Appearance/Traits *For an odd reason, Ryan possesses the same appearance as Zynkou Nephiq. Physiology/Powers *'Xiezhi Nephlim Physiology:' Due to his heritage, Raphiq possesses the traits of a Human/Angel Hybrid **'Ethereal Form:' His origins give him a body composed of pure ethereal energies. ***Immortality-Supernatural Condition: A feature of his physiology is complete immortality and physical attributes that are beyond normal humans. ***Extrasensory-Energy Perception: He has extra senses that allow him to perceive any type of energy. ***Shapeshifting: Because of the amorphous nature of his physiology, he can alter his body in any way he can imagine. ***Xiezhi Nimbus Force: His body generate a limitless amount of quintessant/esoteric energy that are unique to him and can be used for almost any kind of feat. ***Spirit Reaping: Like all members of the Neo-Shifters, he can "harvest" the essence of his "demon" enemies. He can then imprison them within himself. When he chooses to, he can release the imprisoned spirits, and grant them corporeal form again as a form of "parole" due to the fact that they are linked to him then. If any of them harm an innocent again, he can easily track them down, and recapture them. He can also use this power to empower his chosen into a Neo-Shifter. ***Teleportation: He can project himself to any desired destination. *'Xiezhi's Rune: Reverb:' Raphiq possesses a rune that deals with the speres of Life, [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Force_Manipulation Forces] and Spirit. '''With it comes the power to generate a nigh-infinite army of ever adapting Golems. ** [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Essence_Manipulation '''Essence/Life][http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Genesis_Blood ~Genesis Ether]: '''Possesses a form of Ether that allows him to conjure slightly weaker Servitors from his being. *** Mystic Elemental Siphon: He can absorb foreign types of matter and energy to temporarily gain new powers. *** Mystic Yokai/Spirit: The basic form of his servitors. The possess the basic powers of Nephlim. **** Mystic Golems: When his ether his exposed to foreign elements in an environment, or when he has said elements absorbed into his system first, the Yokai gain Golem abilities depending on what the elements were. He can reabsorb them to gain temporary powers. ** [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Weapon_Manipulation '''Weapon]~Ratchet: '''He can control different types of technology to the point where he can manipulate the material's structure. *** Mythic Bio Weapons: With this rune, he can turn the "flesh and bone" of his body into a form of machinery, transforming the structures into elements that mimic metal in the process. ** [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Plant_Manipulation '''Ether~Nimbus Wood]: '''Can harness elements related to the element of Wood. *** Mythic Vibrations: Can generate vibrations in different types of frequencies for a variety of effects. *** Mythic Bio-Ether **** Mythic Bio-Plasma: He generates a type of Plasma from his physiology that can be used to attack and to fuel his creations. The Ragnir (Fireflies) Deciding to make his own unit, Reverb decided to create a tribe of Nephlim with the Focus of fending off post-apocalyptic threats, rebuilding lost civilizations and protecting/advancing the remnants of humanity. *Xiezhi Nephlim Physiology:' **'Ethereal Form:' ***Immortal-Supernatural Condition: ***Energy Perception: ***Shapeshifting-Respawning: ***Mystic Force: ***Teleportation: *'Xiezhi's Rune: Ragnir/Firefly' ** [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Force_Manipulation '''Forces']~Radiance/Star *** Mythic Plasma/Flames **** Mythic Lightning **** Mythic Flame *** Mythic Transmuter ** [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Essence_Manipulation Life~Essence] *** Mythic Bio-Plasma *** Mythic Bio-Ether Category:Demygod Character Category:Nymbus